For God
by Catherine-G
Summary: The Angels must help a band prepare for a concert, but not everything goes to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Monica and Andrew stared at Tess in disbelief. They could not believe their next assignment. "You want me to be part of a rock band? Tess, I can't even sing!" Monica exclaimed as she let a little laugh escape remembering her past attempts at using her musical talents.  
  
Tess's eyes held a twinkle. "Who said anything about singing angel girl, you're going to use what you use best on your assignment's. You will be using your gift of truth. You see you will be writing the group's songs. Now Andrew here, he's going to be doing the singing. "She grinned at the red flush that had crept up to his cheeks.  
  
Andrew fingered the color of his green shirt. "Tess, you know I don't like to be up in front of people." He protested weakly knowing it was a lost cause to argue with their supervisor.  
  
Tess put an arm around him. "Don't you worry angel boy, you'll have what you need when you need it. This isn't exactly a rock group. It's a Christian band that's lost hope. We have to get to them and soon. You see we have to get to them before..." She did not get to finish before an evil that had been lurking showed herself and said in a smirking voice "Before I do."   
  
Andrew and Monica gasped. Kathleen!


	2. Chapter 2

Two  
Andrew had to hold Monica back from her ex best friend. He wouldn't let her move though she fought him to get to her.  
  
"Cut it out Monica. You're letting her get to you." Andrew warned to no avail. She managed to wrangle free of his tight grip and get to Kathleen who was thinking her used to be friend's temper tantrum was rather amusing.  
  
"You are to funny angel girl. But you are not gonna win this time. You are nothing but a loser. Perfect little Monica is gonna fail and miserably this time." She cackled vanising before the Irish angel could touch her.  
  
"Coward." Monica smirked causing Tess and Andrew's eyes to widen. Their angel girl's behavior was shocking and totally unlike the sweet loving angel they adored so much.  
  
"Monica. You can't keep acting like this. The band needs you. Charity, Star, Gabe and Jake really need to hear your words of truth, not your words of anger. They're already angry enough as it is." Tess said softly.  
  
Andrew put his arm around Monica who relaxed at his touch. She turned to let him hold her. "Tess is right. If you let her get to you then she will win and that's what she wants. Don't let her win angel girl." He said his green eyes looking imploringly into hers.  
  
Monica hugged him then linked arms with him and Tess. "You're both right. I'm sorry. I want to help the band, not make things worse for them. Let's go help." She said with a smile of determination.  
  
They started to walk off to go meet the band when suddenly Kathleen stood before them blocking their way. This time she had Monique and Tessa with her. The three fought bravely but the evil was to strong for them.  
  
Tess and Andrew were carried off and dumped into the river.  
  
Monica was simply left to die in the street without her two best friends.  
  
Tessa Monique and Kathleen took off in Tessa's black caddy their evil laughter filling the lonely city streets. Now not only were the band's souls were at stake but the entire world's as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Andre stood before the Father and sighed. "Do I have to take him home? I've never been an angel of death before. Why did he have to die? Andrew was the best." He sobbed unable to understand why a wonderful angel like Andrew had to die.  
  
He wanted vengeance against those who had brutally attacked Andrew Tess and Monica. "Vengeance is mine saith the Lord. I will deal with those who have done this terrible thing against those that are mine. Andrew needs you. Monica and Tess will need you. Those whom Andrew was going to help will need you. Please don't let my children down." The Father beseeched the young angel.  
  
Andre could not ignore the Father's pleading. "Alright. I will help." He said and knew he had please the Father for his light glowed about Andre's head and shoulders." Go my angel. Andrew needs you." The Father directed and Andre nodded.  
  
He vanished and appeared where Andrew's broken body lay. His spirit was looking down on his body and then he looked at Andre.  
  
"Are you here to take me home?" He asked tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Andre nodded. "Don't be afraid Andrew. It is time to go now. The Father wants you to come home. " He said gently.  
  
Andre was startled when Andrew refused to go with him. Instead he turned and left with Kathleen who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She threw him an evil smirk as she led Andrew away and the two disappeared leaving Andre to stare after them mouth agape and feeling utterly helpless and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chairty picked listlessly at her guitar. She felt so powerless to change anything about her life. The band For God that she had been apart of for so long was falling apart. Gabe Jake and Star were fighting amongst themselves and she felt awful about the whole thing.  
  
Star and Jake were dating and Gabe had jokingly made a pass at Star whom he considered his best friend and Jake had lost it nearly punching Gabe if Charity hadn't stepped in.  
  
She couldn't stand all the fighting, it reminded her of all the times her family fought, of all the times her father had hit her mother and then took to hitting her. Charity was desperate to find some peace so desperate she was thinking of agreeing to that deal of that Monica woman who was managing the band.  
  
Charity thought so what was the harm in writing and singing a few bad to the bone lyrics, it might improve the bands image. Certainly writing lyrics about a God who'd all but abandoned her and the group wasn't working. Music sales were falling and they were no longer number ones a group called Plus One was.  
  
Charity plucked at the guitar some more some lyrics forming in her mind. It was all about the longings and wistfulness of a young girl who had lost faith in herself and God. She turned to the dark side and found peace relief and hope or thought Charity had she only made things worse by listening to the whisperings of evil....


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew was tired of Kathleen always getting her way and never having to pay for it. He had no intentions of turning himself over to the dark side. What he had in store for her was going to be much worse then she had ever done to him or his friends. It was time for a little bit of payback.  
  
Andrew grabbed Kathleen about the neck and he was itching to slap her totally stunned face. She had never even seen that one coming, not in a million years.  
  
Vengeance is mine saith the Lord, Andrew please don't do this, a gentle voice whispered in his heart and his soul. The angel ignored the voice knowing what he had to do.  
  
He had to make Kathleen pay for every nasty thing she'd ever done to himself Monica and Tess. Hmmm he thought what should he do first? Shall he try to drown her or maybe should he beat her until there was nothing left until all that she could do was plead for mercy none of which he had left for her.   
  
He took her to a dark cave and let her sit in darkness as she done to Monica more then once she'd made the poor angel who hated the dark sit in it for hours at a time she'd made her endure beatings and frightening demons, now it was Andrew's turn to give the dark angel what she deserved.  
  
"You won't do anything to hurt me. You're too much a little goody to-shoes. "Kathleen snickered confidently. Like she was afraid of the likes of Andrew. The coward wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
  
Andrew slapped her face so hard she went reeling. "Shut up! It's about time you got what you ought to have Kathleen. Tit for tat, I'm going to do everything you've ever done to me Monica and Tess. Then I'm going to do worse. The best part about it is you won't know when it's going to happen. I'll leave you locked in the darkness waiting and never knowing when I'm going to get and my little dear I promise you this. I will get you. "He said menacingly so much so that it did frighten Kathleen who was just sitting up from the blow that had truly stunned her.  
  
Andrew snapped his fingers and metal bars slammed down in front of the cave so that Kathleen couldn't get out. Then he dragged her so far back in the cave that she would never find her way to the bars if she were so inclined to try and escape. It was dreadfully dark in the back recesses of the cave. No one would hear her if she called for help. Not that anyone would care Andrew thought and laughed coldly surprising even himself at the way he was feeling.  
  
"Andrew. Don't leave me here please." Kathleen pleaded but to no avail. "I've finally snapped Kathleen. It's all over for you. It's simply a matter of time is all. Just remember that you'll never know when it's going to happen but that it will." He said his face taking on such an ugly look that it terrified the dark angel in a way that she'd never know before.  
  
Andrew disappeared leaving Kathleen with only the memory of his cold smile and chilling words. Oh God she thought as she trembled what is going to happen to me now?


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew left the cave feeling that he had done something he should have done a long time ago. He wondered where Tess and Monica were. What has happened to them? Were they Ok?  
  
"Oh father, where are Tess and Monica? Please help me find them."  
  
Andrew felt drawn to a certain street. He looked at the sign although he couldn't read the writing on it. It had been drawn over in black pen. Andrew started to walk along the narrow road.  
  
Andre was sitting on the ground where Monica was lying. Andrew sobbed, "Andre, please don't take her, I'll take care of her...Please." "The father has sent me to be with you, Monica and Tess, but if that's what you want then I'm sure the father won't mind you looking after Monica". Andre disappeared before Andrew had a chance to ask what had happened to Tess.  
  
Andrew walked over to Monica who was lying there with tears rolling down her face. She had a cut on her head from where she had fell against the wall.  
  
"Monica, it's going to be Ok," said Andrew as he helped Monica sit up. "What happened to Tess?" Monica asked. Andrew didn't have a clue "I don't know, but we need to get you indoors as soon as we can".   
  
Monica and Andrew walked back to the house they were renting, hoping to find Tess. She wasn't there. "Oh no, where is she?" cried Monica "we'll find her don't worry" replied Andrew.  
  
The angels changed their wet clothes and got their jackets. "C'mon, lets find Tess," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew led Monica to the river where he and Tess had been dumped earlier that day. They looked for almost 2 hours before they found her. She was sitting on a bench and when she saw Andrew and Monica she started crying, "I've been so worried about you two. Are you Ok?" "Yeah, were fine," replied Monica, who was glad to see Tess. "We've been worried about you too, Tess" "I know you have" replied Tess. Andre said he was supposed to take you home but you went somewhere with Kathleen! Where did you go?"  
  
Andrew looked at Tess, then at Monica, and then at the ground. "Well...it may take a while to explain than" sighed Andrew "I'll tell you when we get to the house".  
  
"What happened to Kathleen, Monique and Tessa?" asked Monica as they walked through the door. Andrew didn't know what his friends would think when he would tell them about Kathleen. When the angels got to the house Andrew explained what he had done to Kathleen. Monica and Tess just stared at him. "...And now she's in the cave...I think. But as for Tessa and Monique, I'm not sure where they are." Andrew explained. Andrew could tell by the expression on his friends' faces that they were lost for words and shocked. Not only because what Andrew had said but because they had finally realized what had happened to them that day.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Monica was woken by Tess calling her for breakfast. Monica remembered about the assignment.  
"Do we have to start the assignment today? I'm still a bit upset over what happened yesterday." Said Monica, who wasn't in the mood to be around people.  
  
"Yes we do angelgirl", replied Tess "c'mon we'll be late to meet the Band"  
  
The angels got in Tess' car and drove to meet the band at a community centre. It was the only place the band could find to rehearse.  
  
They walked into a big hall where the band was. "Hi, I'm Monica this is Andrew, and Tess. "I'm Charity, this is Star and Jake, and Gebe is over there," said Charity.  
  
"Ok, well, what sort of music do you play?" asked Monica "well were a Christian band although out last few songs haven't gone too well" explained Jack, "we really need help!" added Gebe.  
  
"Well...let's try to write a song for you to play, Andrew is going to sing lead vocals and we're going to write it" explained Monica.  
  
The band came over to where Monica was sitting. They spent the next two hours trying to write something but ended up with no song – well at least not one that made any sense.  
Charity then got her guitar and started to play 'On the side of angels' by Leann Rimes.  
"That's it!" exclaimed Monica "it would be perfect" She glanced over at Andrew who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok well Andrew knows that song so all we have to do is work out the guitar part and the backing vocals" smiled Monica "I'll leave you to do that while I go and talk to Andrew".  
  
Monica walked over to Andrew who was sitting on the stage. "Well, what do you think of the band?" she asked "I think their great, they don't seem to have much confidence in their music though" he replied. "Although I have an idea that may change that" he smiled "I think that a concert would be fun". "Ok but they will need to do more than one song for that. Can you think of any they could sing? Asked Monica "I'll have a think about it" he replied.  
  
"We've worked out the parts," shouted Star. "Ok let's hear it" Monica shouted back. The band got on the stage and started to perform.  
  
I've never been so certain, I've never been sure.  
We're on the side of angels,  
if we believe this love is pure.  
  
Is it so hard to trust it,  
'cause we've been wrong before?  
There comes a time in every life,  
we find the heart we're waiting for.  
  
After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels after all.  
  
Every time you touch me,  
Don't you feel it too?  
The gentle hand that's guiding us  
You to me, me to you  
  
After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels after all.  
  
Heaven only knows  
Why this took so long  
But only heaven knows  
A love is right or wrong  
  
After all the might-have-beens,  
The close and distant calls  
After all the try-agains,  
Don't be afraid to fall  
We're on the side of angels,  
On the side of angels,  
On the side of angels, after all.  
  
Monica looked at Andrew. All he had to do now was add his voice to theirs. "We'll sort out Andrew's part tomorrow" said Monica as they left.  
  
Tess was outside waiting for Andrew and Monica. They got in the caddy and turned on the radio, 'Amazing grace' started playing. "Song number two?" asked Andrew "well, if you want to sing it" laughed Monica "seriously, it's up to you." "Ok it's our second song," replied Andrew.  
  
When they arrived home they told Tess about the band. "they are a really good band, Tess, and we are thinking of doing a concert so they can get the chance to show people how good they are" said Monica as she made a cup of coffee. "Yes and they seem nice people too" replied Tess.  
  
Monica drank her coffee and sat between her two friends. "We need to think of some songs for the band to perform in the concert. Have you got any ideas, Tess?" Monica asked, "Well, I think three songs would be enough and you have two already. I think you should ask the band tomorrow, they should know some good songs" replied Tess.  
  
Meanwhile Tessa and Monique were trying to help Kathleen. They stood outside the cave and looked at the bars. "Ok how can we get her out?" asked Monique. "I don't know, but without her it's going to be harder to stop the angels helping the band!" replied Tessa  
  
"Anyway what happened to them?" asked Monique "What do you think?" replied Tessa who was annoyed that the angels were Ok "they are all fine, Andrew helped Monica and Tess".  
  
Kathleen had heard Tessa and Monique talking. She was still stunned at what Andrew had done to her. She didn't think an angel would do that. "Hey, Can you get me out" she shouted to Tessa and Kathleen. "We're trying" shouted Tessa who was trying to find a way in.  
  
Monique found a loose bar and managed to get into the cave. "Kathleen" she shouted, "we've found a way to get you out". They walked towards the back of the cave and started to look for Kathleen. After looking for a while they found her and she looked terrible.  
  
Kathleen told them what Andrew had done to her. "He did what!?!" screeched Monique "Ok well Andrew and Monica are planning a concert for the band, and we are going to try to stop it" added Tessa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tess was outside waiting for Andrew and Monica. They got in the caddy and turned on the radio, 'Amazing grace' started playing. "Song number two?" asked Andrew "well, if you want to sing it" laughed Monica "seriously, it's up to you." "Ok it's our second song," replied Andrew.

When they arrived home they told Tess about the band. "they are a really good band, Tess, and we are thinking of doing a concert so they can get the chance to show people how good they are" said Monica as she made a cup of coffee. "Yes and they seem nice people too" replied Tess.

Monica drank her coffee and sat between her two friends. "We need to think of some songs for the band to perform in the concert. Have you got any ideas, Tess?" Monica asked, "Well, I think three songs would be enough and you have two already. I think you should ask the band tomorrow, they should know some good songs" replied Tess.

Meanwhile Tessa and Monique were trying to help Kathleen. They stood outside the cave and looked at the bars. "Ok how can we get her out?" asked Monique. "I don't know, but without her it's going to be harder to stop the angels helping the band!" replied Tessa

"Anyway what happened to them?" asked Monique "What do you think?" replied Tessa who was annoyed that the angels were Ok "they are all fine, Andrew helped Monica and Tess".

Kathleen had heard Tessa and Monique talking. She was still stunned at what Andrew had done to her. She didn't think an angel would do that. "Hey, Can you get me out" she shouted to Tessa and Kathleen. "We're trying" shouted Tessa who was trying to find a way in.

Monique found a loose bar and managed to get into the cave. "Kathleen" she shouted, "we've found a way to get you out". They walked towards the back of the cave and started to look for Kathleen. After looking for a while they found her and she looked terrible.

Kathleen told them what Andrew had done to her. "He did what!?!" screeched Monique "Ok well Andrew and Monica are planning a concert for the band, and we are going to try to stop it" added Tessa.

The following day Monica and Andrew told the band about the concert. "We thought it would be a good idea to have a concert, it's a good chance for people to hear your music" explained Andrew. "People don't want to hear our music," sighed Star "They do" he replied. "We were thought you could sing 'Amazing grace' and 'On the side of Angels', and another song that we were hoping you could think of" explained Monica.

"What about 'The Rose'?" suggested Gebe? "OK that would be a good song to do", replied Monica, "Do you know all three songs?" Yeah I think we do," she said "we sang 'The Rose' a while ago".

The band got to work on the songs while Monica helped Andrew to learn them. They got the CD's and lyrics and went in a small room in the back of the building. Monica sat on a chair and changed the CD's while Andrew sang.

Gebe and Jake worked out the backing vocals, Star worked on the Piano parts and Charity sat on the floor thinking, wondering if this concert would really be what the band needed. "Hey guys, do you think this concert well be good?" she asked, "Yeah I'm looking forward to it" smiled Star.

Star continued to work out the piano parts and was writing the notes on a piece of paper.

"That sounds terrible, Star" criticized Gebe "shut up, you can't say much" she replied "and Charity's guitar playing is just as bad" he continued. Charity turned around and stared at Gebe.

Charity got her guitar and left without telling the band where she was going.

Tess had joined the angels and was giving Andrew a singing lesson. Monica had gone to see how the band was doing. "Where is Charity?" she asked "I dunno, why are you asking me?" scowled Gebe "I don't give a damn where she is or what she's doing, as far as I'm concerned she can leave the band! "She's your friend," sighed Monica "SHE'S NOT!!!" screamed Gebe pointing his finger at Monica Jake and Star ran to get Andrew. "I won't tolerate this Gebe," warned Monica. "You have no right to talk to me like that, Charity has gone somewhere and you didn't even tell me?" Monica said, her voice full of anger. "I've told you I don't care about Charity anymore, she left ages ago!" He screamed.

Monica turned to see Tess and Andrew.

Andrew and Tess had heard the whole argument. "Miss Wings, come here," insisted Tess. Monica walked over to Tess. "Do you really think it was right to talk to Gebe like that?" she asked Monica. Monica looked straight at Tess and replied "Yes!" Tess hadn't expected that answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Go and look for Charity" Tess insisted

Monica didn't know where to start looking, Charity could be anywhere. She decided to look in the local park, as it seemed the most obvious place to start looking. She walked round the park but couldn't find her"

Monica then started to walk around the town, and eventually found Charity sitting in the café. "Hi, Charity" smiled Monica. Charity had a shock. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked "I didn't" laughed Monica "It's only by chance I found you, C'mon lets go back, after we have some coffee" she laughed. "I had a bit of an argument with Gebe as well"

Andrew had taken Gebe into a room and asked him what was wrong "I don't know I'm stressed because I don't think the band has a good following and no one likes our songs" he sighed. "Someone does like your music" Andrew replied "who?" asked Gebe "God likes your music" he replied. Gebe smiled. "I'm sorry for criticizing Star and charity's music" he said "tell them that" smiled Andrew.

Gebe went back into the hall and walked over to where Star was sitting. "I'm sorry for what I said" "It's Ok" replied Star.

After they had finished their coffee, Charity picked up her guitar and went back with Monica. "I love being in the band, but..." Charity stopped her sentence "But what?" asked Monica "well Gebe is always trying to cause arguments". She replied

Monica and Charity were greeted with Tess standing by the entrance. "Andrew has talked to Gebe," she told them. Monica and Charity walked into the hall. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you" Gebe smiled hugging Charity "and Monica, I'm sorry for shouting at you" Monica smiled. "Ok" she replied.

"Monica, can I talk to you?" Charity asked "Of course you can" she replied, "I don't think people don't like our music" Charity sighed. "There are people who like your music, everyone liked different music, some people like rock music, some people like pop music, and some people like Christian music" explained Monica, which made Charity feel better.

"Why don't you start making the tickets?" suggested Tess. Charity started to design tickets on the computer.

Monica went to see Star, who was playing the piano. "That sounds really good" she smiled, "thank you," said Star who was still playing "I've been playing the piano since I was six". Star then stopped playing and looked at Monica. "Can you play the piano?" asked Star "not really" laughed Monica.

Andrew walked over to Monica and told her that he had explained to Gebe that when people are annoyed they say things they don't mean. Monica smiled at him. Andrew wondered about Monique, Tessa and Kathleen. He had no idea Kathleen had got out of the cave and, very soon, would make another appearance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Charity got her guitar and Star played 'Amazing Grace' on the piano, Gebe and Jake sang backing vocals and Andrew sang the lead vocals. Overall things weren't going good. Charity had snapped two of her guitar strings, Star kept playing the wrong notes, Gebe and Jake were singing too quiet and Andrew obviously didn't want to be on stage.

Monica was on the computer printing the tickets, and Tess was watching the band, "I think we need some more rehearsals", sighed Tess "the concert is in two weeks".

"I've printed 200 tickets", shouted Monica. "No you haven't" laughed Andrew, "It hasn't printed out properly, the printer needs more ink, lets go and get some". They went to the nearest computer shop and looked at all the different inks "Um...What one do we need?" asked Monica, "I haven't got a clue" replied Andrew. They phoned Tess to find out what printer they had and then got the ink and went back to the band.

Monica printed out the tickets again and then went to watch the band.

Later that night Monica, Tess and Andrew were talking to the band about the concert "We are going to give you 50 tickets to try and sell" explained Tess. "How much do we sell them for?" asked Gebe. "$4" replied Tess "see you all tomorrow".

The angels started to make a list of the things they would need for the concert. "We need strings for Charity's guitar, a microphone stand, amplifiers, and seats" smiled Monica. "I can't think of anything else", added Andrew.

The next day Charity and Star went around their neighbours asking if they would like to buy tickets. Charity sold 18, and Star sold 22.

"You and Monica can paint the hall today while me, Jake and Gebe go and get the things for the concert" said Tess to Andrew.

"This is fun", laughed Monica as a bit of paint dripped off Monica's paintbrush and on to Andrew's head. "I'll get you a angelgirl" smiled Andrew "I think we better get cleaned up before Tess comes back", replied Monica. They finished painting and went to get changed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Now that the band had only one week until the concert, Kathleen, Monique, and Tessa were determined to think of a way to stop the concert. "Ok guys have you got any ideas?" asked Kathleen, "No!" Monique and Tessa replied. "Well have a think and let me know if you think of anything," demanded Kathleen.

Andrew was putting Charity's new guitar strings on, Star was checking the piano parts and Gebe was bringing the amplifiers and microphones into the hall ready for Friday. Jake had decided he wanted to play the electric guitar parts and Andrew was helping him. "I didn't know you played guitar", smiled Andrew "I used to play when I was younger but I don't really play now but I'd love to start playing again and I can remember a lot of the chords" he replied.

This meant that Gebe had to do the backing vocals on his own and that Jake only had 5 days to learn his guitar part.

"How many tickets have you all sold?" asked Tess "we've sold 87" smiled Star. "Wow, I think you may need some more because you have 5 days left until the concert," replied Tess. "Ok I'll print some more off", she said.

. "Ok I don't think we will need another rehearsal until Friday and them you have the concert Friday night" smiled Tess. "What? Are you sure we don't need another rehearsal?" asked Jake. "Yes, I'm sure" smiled Tess "I'll go over the parts with Andrew and I'm sure everything will go fine". "All you have to do is learn your guitar part and then the band will be ready for the concert.

The demons were still trying to think up a plan "What about telling them the concert is

Cancelled," suggested Tessa "or the electricity 'accidentally' goes off and the electric guitars and amplifiers won't work" smirked Kathleen. "Well at least we now have some ideas," added Monique.

"What idea do you think is best, Monique?" asked Kathleen "I honestly don't think Tessa's idea will work but the second idea may work as a backup plan" she grinned. "What do you mean" asked Tessa "I mean, instead of stopping the concert we do to Monica what Andrew did to me" she smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathleen, Tessa, and Monique had their plan, all they had to do now was get Monica alone.

"Do you want to go shopping, so we can get something to wear to the concert?" asked Monica. "Ok" replied Tess and Andrew, not noticing the darkness in the room. Kathleen had heard them talking, and she had an idea.

Walking across town she came to a massive department store, which had a sign saying 'Help needed'. If the angels were going shopping, then surely they would go into the store, as it was the main shop in town.

Kathleen decided this would work and went to find the store manager. "Hi, I noticed you have a sign in the window for help, I would love to work for such a great company" she smiled. "Ok, I'll give you until the end of the week to show me how good you are, and if I'm pleased with your work, I'll employ you, come back at 12pm to start " he replied.

Kathleen left the shop, laughing to herself. Secretly she was worried about what Andrew would do if he found out about her plan.

Kathleen had managed to find a pay phone and had phoned Monique and Tessa to tell them about her new job and her idea. And it was now 11:50am. Kathleen rushed back to the store and got there at 11:57. "Well you're on time, that's promising" smiled the manager.

Shortly after Monica, Andrew, and Tess arrived and when Kathleen saw Tess' car outside she phoned Monique and Tessa and told them to come to the store as well.

The angels started to look around but as the store was so big they decided to go on their own. "Ok, you two listen to me, I'll meet you back here at 3pm," insisted Tess. Andrew and Monica looked at each other "Ok".

Tess was looking at jewelry, Andrew was looking for clothes and Monica was also looking for something to wear. She was having so much fun shopping that she didn't notice Kathleen, Tessa and Monique watching her.

The store was almost empty, it was 2:55pm and it closed at 3:15pm. Monica looked up at the clock on the wall and realized the time, and she still hadn't found anything to wear. 'I better hurry and pick something' she thought to herself 'I'm sure Tess and Andrew won't mind waiting a few minutes longer for me'.

Andrew and Tess were waiting and watching the clock '3:05...3:10' but still no sign of Monica. "Tess I have a bad feeling about this" Andrew said with worry in his voice. "Chill Angelboy" she replied, "You know what Monica is like choosing things".

Meanwhile, Monica realized she had better go and find her friends, she turned to leave only to see Kathleen. "So angelgirl, leaving so fast? I have some friends for you to meet" she smirked. Monica turned to see Tessa and Monique. Monica had no-where to run as the demons were blocking the exits. "Andrew! Tess!" she cried "it's pointless screaming" grinned Monique, who had started walking towards Monica. "They'll never hear you". Tessa had also started walking towards Monica.

Back downstairs Andrew, and Tess were still waiting for Monica. "If she's not here by 4pm we'll go an look for her" sighed Tess. Andrew wanted to look for her now but it wasn't a good idea not to listen to Tess. Andrew watched the clock "3:40...3:43...3:45...3...49" Tess I can't stand this, "I know something bad has happened" he sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok angelgirl, what are you going to do now that Tess and Andrew aren't here to help?" asked Kathleen. Monica could only sigh; she knew that her friends would be worried about her by now.

"Right Tess, that's it, I'm going to find Monica" Andrew said as he got up. "Ok Angelboy" agreed Tess "I'll stay here".

Tessa grabbed Monica's top and dragged her across the room, and through a door, which let to the storeroom. Kathleen, who had the keys for the storeroom, shoved Monica into the tiny room, and locked the door.

Andrew didn't have a clue where to start looking for Monica. The manager was now locking up when he saw Andrew "What are you doing here?" he asked "I'm looking for my friend, she was supposed to meet me here but she didn't show up" explained Andrew "Do you mind if I look for her?" he asked "Well...Ok, but don't be long".

Andrew walked up to the floor that Monica had been on, only to see Monique, Tessa and...Kathleen.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused, I thought Kathleen was..." he was interrupted by Monique "in the cave? Well Kathleen actually has friends who care about her, we found her". She smirked. Andrew now knew that they had Monica, "Ok, what are you trying to say?" he asked, "Were trying to say, if you care about Monica that much, find her in 30 minutes".

Tess had drove back to see the band who were rehearsing for the last time before the concert. "Ok guys, we have the concert in a few days, and I bet you're exited" "Yeah we are" smiled Star.

"Ummmm, where is Monica and Andrew?" asked Gebe "Well...they are busy today but they will be at the concert on Friday". "Would you like to hear the songs now?" asked Charity "I'd love to" Replied Tess.

The band sang 'Amazing Grace', 'The rose', and 'On the side of Angels'. "Wow that is really good" smiled Tess "I have to go now so I'll meet you here Friday morning" smiled Tess as she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrew began his search for Monica; he looked everywhere he could think of. He now had 18 minutes to find Monica. He noticed that Kathleen was holding some keys, "what are the keys for?" he asked, She threw them to him "You still wont find her" Kathleen laughed.

Monica leaned against the door, wondering what Tess and Andrew were doing. It was dark and cold in the tiny storeroom.

Andrew didn't know what would happen if he didn't find Monica, and he didn't want to waste any time asking either. He found the door, and down a corridor that led to the storeroom but he had to find the right key to open the door, and fast. He started to try the keys in the lock but none of them worked.

He then found a key on the floor which worked 'Kathleen must have dropped it' he thought. He had 6 minutes to find the key for the storeroom door. "Monica" he shouted "Andrew?" asked Monica. "It's Ok as soon as I find the right key I'll get you out" he replied.

The seventh key he tried opened the door. Monica threw her arms around Andrew and sobbed, "I was so scared, I didn't think you would find me" "I'd never have left here without you" he replied. "C'mon I have to get you out of here".

Andrew and Monica walked back to Kathleen "Well I found her!" he smiled. Kathleen was full of anger. Her plan had failed.

Andrew phoned Tess to tell her that he had found Monica "Ok I'll be there soon" She said. Monica and Andrew sat on a bench outside and waited. When Tess got there Monica ran over and hugged her, Tess smiled "Well I'm glad you are ok".

They got in the car and started to drive along the road, thinking that Kathleen, Monique and Tessa would leave them alone. Tess turned the corner to see a black Cadillac following them "It's them, they are following us" cried Monica. "Don't worry, it'll be ok" assured Andrew.

The angels drove through the town, the demons followed, shouting out of their windows. Tess took one more turn at the traffic lights before they turned red. They had lost Monique, Tessa and Kathleen. Well at least for now...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Friday Morning the angels got up at 7am so they could set up the chairs in the community center, as the band had now sold almost 300 tickets. They arrived at 8:30 am "I'm so exited about tonight", smiled Monica, "Yes but we really need to set up these chairs and get the microphones and guitars plugged in ready for a final rehearsal" replied Tess.

The band arrived at 10am, "Ok guys we have eight hours until the concert, Monica and Andrew can set up the chairs, and I will watch you rehearse" said Tess. "Why does she always get the easy jobs?" asked Monica "Would you like to sing on stage?" laughed Andrew "Ok c'mon lets do the chairs" she replied.

The band got up on the stage and spent ages sorting the leads for the microphones and guitars, ready for that night. They hadn't noticed that Kathleen, Tessa and Monique were in the back of the room watching them.

Monica turned around and tapped Andrew's shoulder and pointed at the demons, "Oh, no, they will ruin this concert if they get a chance!" he exclaimed as he started walking towards them. Monica watched as they walked into another room.

"Kathleen, you know what I did to you last time and you still come back, don't you ever learn?" he shouted, "Just get lost, leave the band alone, leave Monica and Tess alone, and leave me alone". Monica could just about hear what they were saying.

Monique looked at Tessa and Kathleen and they left without saying a word to Andrew. He walked back to see Monica, "they just left, I think that one of us should stay here", he said "then it will be harder for them to ruin the concert, because they can't do anything without us knowing". "Ok" replied Monica.

Andrew walked up to Tess and told him about the demons. "We'll have to make sure they don't ruin everything," she sighed looking at the band. "Ok guys the rehearsal is over, I'll see you tonight".

"Andrew, you go and get ready, Monica and I will wait here, when you get back we will go and get ready" Tess said "we'll make sure nothing happens".

Andrew walked back to their rented house and tried to find something to wear. "Should I wear the blue top of the green one?" he thought. He finally decided on the blue top.

He rushed back to the Community center. "Ok everything is ready for tonight" smiled Tess, "OK" replied Andrew "Go and get ready". Monica and Tess were ages deciding what to wear.

Meanwhile Andrew had decided to get something to eat from the shop across the road, after all, nothing would happen on two minutes. Would it?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andrew hadn't noticed the demons waiting outside, and as soon as Andrew had left they went in the community centre and unplugged the Microphone and guitar leads, then they heard Andrew come back. They ran out of the back of the building, into Tessa's car and drove away.

Andrew came back and looked around. "Oh, no" he sighed "I don't know where any of these leads go. Then he noticed that the leads had stickers and letters on. He sat on the stage for almost an hour trying to figure where the leads went.

Monica had decided to wear a long black dress, and Tess was still deciding. "wear this Tess" suggested Monica, holding up a red dress "Ok I'll wear that" she said. "Tess, we have been almost 2 hours, the concert starts in an hour", "It's Ok we'll get back in time" she smiled.

Andrew had finally figured out where the leads went, he just hoped they were right. He then noticed the time, 5:00. The band had arrived and had gone to get ready and there was a massive line of people outside, Andrew opened the door and started to let people in, he was wondering if Monica and Tess would be back in time for the concert.

Monica and Tess had arrived but had to go around the back of the building to get in because of all the people. "I was wondering where you guys were" smiled Andrew, "the band are getting ready, and we have 15 minuets until the concert starts".

Tess went backstage, to check the band were ready to go on stage, Monica sat at the side of the stage and Andrew introduced the band on stage. Charity grabbed her guitar, Star rushed to the piano, and the curtain went up. Jake had forgot to get his guitar so he rushed around the stage trying to find it, he finally found it half way through the first song, which was 'Amazing Grace'. Charity was doing lead vocals and star was trying not to mess up her part.

After the first song everything went great. The second song was 'The Rose' which everyone seemed to like. The third song was 'On the side of Angels', Star started to play the piano "stop a minuet" shouted Charity, Star looked at her friend with a puzzled expression on her face. "I want to dedicate this song to Monica, Andrew, and Tess, because without them there wouldn't be a concert, and we may not have still been a band" Charity smiled.

The angels all smiled at each other, them the band sang 'On the side of Angels'. At the end of the song everyone in the room stood up and clapped, them they had people asking if they had a website, and where their next concert would be. Then Andrew asked the band to come backstage.

"We have something to tell you" said Tess, "were angels" added Monica, "we have been sent by God, to help you and to help the band". "You mean you are real Angels?" asked Gebe "Yes we are real" replied Andrew. "God wants you to know that he believes in your band, and your music". The band smiled at each other. "Will we ever see you again?" asked Star "I honestly do not know" replied Monica "but we all hope you will have fun and enjoy being in the band". After they had talked for a while they left in Tess' caddy. "I'm going to miss them" sighed Monica.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The band couldn't believe what had just happened to them, they went back to the hall and spoke to the people who had come to see them. "I would be happy to make you a website" said David, a man who was a computer expert "that would be great," replied Jake. The band had been told they could perform in the community center whenever they wanted.

Two years later

By now the band had released 4 albums, 2 of which had gone to number one, they had been doing concerts not only locally but were doing tours, and still did concerts in the community centre four times a year, and at all their concerts them usually performed 'The Rose', 'Amazing Grace', and 'On the side of Angels'.

One night before they went onstage they all started talking about the angels, and how it was only because of them the band hadn't split up. "I wonder if they know how successful we are," said Charity, "I have been thinking about that as well," said Jake.

At this concert, they were not planning on singing 'On the side of Angels'. They were just finishing the last song when they looked at the back of the hall and saw Monica, Andrew, and Tess. At the end of the song Charity said "I know this song isn't on the list but we want to dedicate it to Monica, Andrew, and Tess" Jake then added "because they helped us so much" Gebe said "and we want to let them know that we are really grateful for everything them have done". "This song is called 'On the side of angels". Smiled Star as she started playing the piano.

Andrew, Monica, and Tess looked at each other, "They have done so well" smiled Monica, "I want to write them a note". She went to get some paper and the angels wrote a note for the band. "I think they have changed a lot as well, they look much older" smiled Andrew.

At the end of the song, just like the first time they had performed, everyone stood up and clapped.

Just as the band were leaving the cleaner ran after the band with the letter. "This was found in the hall" he said handing them the letter. Inside the envelope was a four pictures of the Angels with the band. The picture had been taken just after the first concert 2 years ago. The note read:

Dear Charity, Star, Jake, and Gebe,

We wanted to let you know that we are really proud of you,

we enjoyed working with you, and wanted to come and see

you perform. I'm not sure when we will see you again, or

if we will see you again, so we have given you all a copy

of the photo that was took before your concert two years ago

Love Monica, Andrew, and Tess.

The End


End file.
